This invention relates to a motorcycle provided with a body height adjusting mechanism for adjusting the body height of the motorcycle by changing the lengths of front suspensions and a rear cushion unit.
A motorcycle is provided with a body height adjustor with which the rider can change the height of the body of the motorcycle by using front suspensions and a rear cushion unit.
The height adjustor includes hydraulic hoses used for connection between front suspensions and a body height adjusting unit and between the body height adjusting unit and a rear cushion unit, and hydraulic fluid, i.e. pressure oil, is supplied to or discharged from hydraulic jacks of the front suspensions and the rear cushion unit through the hydraulic hoses to simultaneously change the lengths of the front suspensions and the rear cushion unit.
In the body height adjustor of the type described above, hydraulic hoses are connected to the front suspensions through fork caps. Therefore, when the front fork constituted by the front suspensions is mounted on the body frame in the assembly factory, the upper bracket cannot be placed in a predetermined position after the steering shaft has been passed through the head pipe of the body frame, unless the fork caps are temporarily detached or removed from the front suspensions.
If the fork caps are temporarily detached, there is the risk of a change in the amount of pressure oil in the front suspensions as well as the risk of foreign matters being mixed in the pressure oil.
Furthermore, a motorcycle provided with a body height adjustor of the type described above is constructed so that the motorcycle can be stably stopped when a sidestand is raised with the body height being in "low" condition. However, there is a case where a rider operates the sidestand in the standing condition with the body height being in "high" condition without changing to the "low" condition. In such a case, the inclination of the motorcycle body increases and the stationary stopping condition of the motorcycle is made unstable and in an adverse case, the motorcycle may be overturned.